A Love Reveal
by Princess Nattie15
Summary: Zero can no longer stand by seeing Kaname woo Yuki over so he decides to step in. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1 A Devastating Confession

A Love Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters so do not sue Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Author's Note: Hiya people, this is my first fic on Vampire Knight so please be nice. I fell in love with the manga and had to write a fic on it. My favorite pairing is Yuki and Zero! But I also like the pairing of Yuki and Kaname. Read and Review.

Chapter 1 A Devastating Confession

Sighing heavily Zero looked out of his window to see that night had arrived to blanket the sky. Millions of twinkling stars appeared with the moon rising steadily in the sky. He hated the nights more than anything else well not more than his hatred for the vampires. Vampires were the main source of his hatred of night, if it hadn't been for their existence he might be living a normal life right now.

Zero slowly walked to his window to stare out on the open grounds to see if there was any commotion needing his attention. He opened his window all the way up to feel the light breeze of wind that caressed the leaves of the trees. Zero placed his hands on the window sill and leaned slightly forward to get a good look of the school grounds. He saw several students of the night class approaching the school.

Their walked resembled royalty and they moved as if they hovered a few feet off the ground. Girls from the day class came out of the school to meet them. Among them was Yuki who was trying her best to get the girls away from the night class. As always his breath would shorten at the sight of her and his heart would beat faster. Yuki had this effect on him ever since they were little. Zero let a smile curve his lips as he watch Yuki desperately shout orders to the girls to return to their dorms.

Her actions stopped however when she spotted Kaname Kuran. Zero's smile fell away when he noticed Kaname moving forward to greet Yuki. Kaname grabbed Yuki's hand when he was in front of her and he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

Witnessing this display fueled Zero with renewal hatred and jealousy that clouded his head. Without a second thought Zero jumped out of the window to land softly on the ground. He walked fast to where Yuki and Kaname stood. Kaname still held Yuki's hand and Yuki stood blushing looking up at him with admiration. Once he was at their side, Zero pushed Kaname away from Yuki. Kaname and Yuki both turned to look at him; Yuki had a puzzled look gracing her face at Zero's reaction and Kaname had an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Zero, what do you think you're doing?" Yuki asked irritation lacing her voice.

"Classes are about to start soon and you of all people should know that the night class must be on their way." Zero answered shooting a glare at Kaname.

Kaname stood firmly in place with his arms crossed over his chest. Yuki turned red from Zero's comment and immediately shooed the rest of the girls from day class away.

"I don't think you should be worrying over if I might hurt Yuki. I think we both know who is most likely to hurt her." Kaname said as he walked closer to Zero.

Scowling Zero retorted, "I have sworn an oath that I will not harm Yuki ever again. I will keep it no matter what you think."

Kaname leaned slightly forward to whisper in Zero's ear, "You better keep it. But maybe it's not really apprehension for her safety that has you coming between me and Yuki, it's your feelings."

Zero stiffed when Kaname finished his sentence, he looked up at Kaname to see a smirk appear on his lips. Words fail to come out of Zero's mouth, he couldn't deny it and Kaname knew it. The smug bastard merely continued to smirk at him knowing full well he was right.

Yuki came back to where Zero and Kaname stood facing each other. Kaname turned his gaze from Zero to look at Yuki. His smirk turned into a warm smile as he said, "I fear I must go on my way now much to my displeasure. I hope to see you soon my dear girl."

A crimson blush appeared on her lovely cheeks at Kaname's words. Zero turned his face away from this display feeling disgusted. He wanted nothing more than to beat Kaname up but restraint himself. Kaname walked on to catch up with his fellow night students.

Zero turned to look at Yuki and saw her looking at Kaname's back with yearning. Feeling jealousy spread through him he angrily said, "If you keep staring at his back you might burn a hole through him."

Without turning to look at him, Yuki retorted, "Humph, my gaze will not burn Kaname but yours will. I still can't see why you have to fight with Kaname every time he says hi."

"I just hate him and there is nothing I can do about it. Come, _my dear girl_, we should make sure the girls are back in their dorms."

Zero walked away from Yuki before she could turn around to hit him for calling her my dear girl. Yuki ran after him shouting at him, "You have no right to call me my dear girl, only Kaname."

Zero stopped his brisk walk to look at Yuki. Yuki bumped into him when he stopped. Holding her hands to her forehead she angrily said, "Warn a girl when you're going to stop like that, Sheesh!"

Ignoring her comment, Zero asked, "Why is he the only one who gets to call you like that?"

"Well it's because…" Yuki started hesitantly knotting her hands together in front of her as she then added in a dream-like whisper, "I'm in love with him and that name is special to me."

Taken by surprise at her confession Zero felt his heart cease from beating for a moment. He had no idea what to say, he felt his jealousy flare even more and wanted to do something about it. He felt like he was loosing her to Kaname, something that he could not allow to happen. Grabbing her arms he pulled her into him. Bending his face down to hers he whispered to her, "I'm in love with you."

After whispering that he let his lips capture hers kissing her with all of his passion he felt for her. Ignoring his common sense he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, keeping her close to him.

Stunned by Zero's action, Yuki was limped in his arms unsure of what to do. After a moment she kissed him back but then pushed him away from her when she realized what she was doing. Putting her hand to her mouth she glanced up at Zero to find him looking at her as if he was in a trance. She turned around and took off running to her dorm.

Zero clamped his hand to his forehead feeling revulsion seeping through him. _What the hell did I do?_

Author's Note: So didja ya like it? Be sure to tell me what you thought and what needs fixing.


	2. Chapter 2 A Restless Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters Matsuri Hino does.

Author's Note: Well here's the second chappie, I hope y'all like it! Please R&R!

Chapter 2 A Restless Night

Yuki dashed into her room, disregarding curious stares from her fellow classmates that stood in the hallway chattering away. Closing the door with a loud bang she made for her bed right away, falling facedown on it. Grabbing her pillow from above her head she hugged it tightly against her chest burying her face into it. Tears poured out freely without ceasing to stop, she was greatly confuse and at a loss of how to handle the situation. How did one deal with something like this?

The worst of it was she had actually liked the kiss but she always saw Zero has a friend. What did it mean? It was her first kiss and she always thought Kaname would be her first. What would happen now?

0 0 0

Zero restlessly paced back and forward under Yuki's window trying to decide whether to go talk to her or leave her be. He had not intended to confess to her his feelings like that, it just slipped out before he could think twice. Zero glanced at Yuki's window to see it was completely dark in her room however that did not mean she was sleeping. She was probably crying right now and it was his entire fault.

Zero pushed his hand into his silver locks feeling guilt take over. Maybe it was best he left her alone for now, he would talk to her tomorrow. Once he made up his mind he made his way to the headmaster's office. He had no one he could confide in about his currently problem and the only one he could probably talk to was the headmaster, something he did not really want to do but he was desperate.

Zero was in front of the headmaster's door in a matter of minutes. He stared at the door for a minute thinking maybe it was a bad idea of talking to the headmaster about this but in the end he opened the door and entered. The room was dimly lit with no one in it; Zero looked around but did not find the headmaster here. When he decided to leave he turned around and found himself face to face with the headmaster.

Jumping back Zero exclaimed, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

A big smile crossed the headmaster's face as happily said, "I wasn't sneaking up on you. This is my office so there is no reason why I should knock on my own door. I am amaze that Yuki isn't here with you, you two are inseparable."

"Well…me and Yuki kinda had a fight." Zero said looking down to the floor.

"Wait let me guess what it was! You at last confessed your feelings to Yuki and kissed her. Then she took off crying to her dorm, am I right?"

Frozen with shock Zero stared up immediately at the headmaster saying, "That's too much of a good guess. How did you know?"

The headmaster placed his hands behind his back and proudly said, "Zero, Zero I know everything that goes on in my school that is how I knew."

The headmaster began to walk to his chair when Zero stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at Zero he saw an angry look on Zero's face, he felt his face drain of color by Zero's look.

"Why is there a leaf in your hair and why is there dirt on your pants?" Zero asked suspicion evident in his voice.

"I-I was looking for m-my contact on the ground. I had lost it." The headmaster answered sweat appearing on his face.

"You don't wear contacts, now tell me the truth!" Zero replied squeezing the headmaster's shoulder tightly.

"Alright, alright I confess I was hiding in the bushes when you told Yuki that you loved her. I happened to be by the place where you two were talking and I hid in the bushes so you two would not notice me. Are you happy now?" The headmaster confessed in a hurry.

Zero released the headmaster's shoulder saying, "No I am not happy, you should not have been listening it was a private affair."

"I always knew you had feelings for Yuki, it was a matter of time before you told her." The headmaster said shrugging his shoulders and winced slightly at the pain he felt in the shoulder that Zero had squeezed.

"I probably should've never said anything; I don't want her to hate me."

"Ah, don't worry about that, Yuki won't hate you. It's true she's upset about this but that doesn't mean she hates you. Just give her time to take it in and I know she will get over the shock."

"Yeah I know, it's just I did not want to lose her to Kaname. She confessed to me that she was in love with Kaname and I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. At first I decided to never let her know how I felt but then I couldn't bear the thought of her and Kaname together. I have decided to win her over and make her fall in love with me."

"I applaud your decision but I must warn you that Kaname will not let you take Yuki so easily, he's in love with her too." The headmaster said gravely.

Zero nodded his head in understanding; he knew Kaname would fight him for Yuki's affection. In fact he was looking forward to battling with Kaname, he never liked the guy and this would be a good excuse to punch the bastard out.

"Thanks for the reassure headmaster, I was unsure whether to talk to you or not but you proved to be a good listener."

The headmaster beamed with pride at those words and said, "Anytime you wish to talk Kiryu I am here to listen. Don't ever hesitant to talk to me, I may not act serious at times but I can be serious when the time calls for it."

Surprise etched into Zero's face at hearing those words, he did not ever expect to hear those words from the headmaster. He nodded in understanding and turned to go out of the office.

"Wait Zero! I have something else to tell you." The headmaster called out.

Zero glanced back to look at the headmaster waiting for him to continue.

"You look really pale; do you want to drink some of my blood to regain some color?" The headmaster asked with hope.

An anger mark appeared on Zero as he punched the headmaster in the face shouting, "NO!" Zero made his way to the door without even glancing back at the headmaster who was on the ground rubbing his sore face.

"I just wanted to help make you feel better." The headmaster said to Zero's retreating back.

"You think that would make me feel better?" Zero retorted slamming the office door.

"Man, how could I think he had changed?" Zero mumbled to himself making his way to his room.

With everything that happened today he was exhausted but he was not sleepy though. When he reached his room he opened the door and went inside. He flipped his light switch on to see where he put his blood tablet. He hated taking those things but he had no choice if he did not, he might attack a human again. That was something he would not let himself do ever again even if it meant he had to take those awful pills to fight the craving of wanting to attack a human.

Spotting the dreaded pill on his desk he picked them up and popped them into his mouth. He swallowed them instantly, a shudder pass over him when he felt them hit the bottom of his stomach. The desire of drinking Yuki's blood crossed his mind at that moment and he had to push the idea out before it controlled him. He swore he would never again bite her and he meant to keep it.

He took off his shirt in one easy motion and dropped it on the floor not caring where it landed. His pants were next to come off; they joined his shirt on the ground among with his shoes. Zero flipped the light switch off and his room became dark with only the moonlight pouring in through the open window as the only light source.

Zero crossed his room to the open window to close it and he then made his way to his medium size bed. His footsteps padded softly against the carpet floor making no noise at all. He did not have a hard time reaching his bed in the dark since his eyes were now adjusted to looking in the dark because he was now one of those accursed vampires. He pulled the blanket back and flopped down on the bed. He covered himself with the blanket and waited for sleep to steal over him but it did not. Thoughts of Yuki crying kept him from dozing off so he knew this night he would not be sleeping at all.

Author's Note: Don't forget to leave me a review!


	3. Chapter 3 Indecisive

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights or its characters which is totally sad they belong to Matsuri Hino.

Author's Note: I want to thank you all for the great reviews you left me.

Chapter 3 Indecisive

"_Where am I?" Yuki exclaimed, her voice echoing in the cold, dark room. Turning her head, Yuki tried to make out where she was but it was useless since the room was enshrouded in complete darkness. Spotting a glimmer of light shining up ahead of her, she began to move to it gradually to avoid tripping over anything she might encounter in the dark. Yuki stopped when she saw that the light came from an open window which had moonlight pouring through it. Zero stood by the window, the moonlight shone directly on him giving him an ethereal glow, his chest had bloody scratch marks on it and his chisel muscles flexed when he sense her stare. He turned slowly to her, his gaze intense like a glowing fire; his ravenous eyes swept over her making Yuki feel like his eyes caressed her, her body becoming warm from it. She wanted nothing more than for him to touch her or it was more like she yearned to touch him. He began to walk closer to her, walking very slowly as if he did not want to scare her away. Each step he took seemed like an eternity for it appeared he would never reach her. When at last he was in reach Yuki let her hands run over his chest feeling his scratches, they were huger close up with blood dripping from them; her hands became bloody from the contact. A sadness swept over her at seeing Zero like this, she wanted to ease his pain but she did not know how. Glancing up at Zero with tears spilling out of her eyes Yuki tried to think of something to say but found that her voice was lost. Instead of saying anything Zero just cupped her face gently with his hands; he then leaned down to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm they felt just like when he had first kissed her earlier. The kiss was feather light unlike before disappointing Yuki, Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Zero pulled his lips away from Yuki's lips to kiss her cheek, letting his lips trail down to her neck. He flicked his tongue out to lick her neck causing Yuki to let out a sigh of pleasure and she turned her head giving him more access. Zero let his fangs come out, nipping Yuki so blood drizzle out. Yuki felt slightly dizzy from all the blood Zero was drinking but did not mind at all if Zero was happy. Zero's bite intensify making Yuki grasp out in pain._

With a thump Yuki awoke from her dream to find herself on the floor all tangled up with her blanket. She sat up slowly trying to calm her heart, the dream had felt so real her neck tingled from Zero's bite 'but it was just a dream'. Yuki gaze up to look at her clock which hovered over her head and exclaimed, "Waahhh it's late!"

Trying desperately to get untangle from her blanket she ended up tripping on several occasions before at last getting free from the blanket's grip. In a scramble, Yuki went to her closet to look for her school uniform. Clothes went flying everywhere as she hastily looked for her uniform, when at last she found it she grabbed it out of the pile of clothes. Rushing to her table where it held her brush, soap, toothpaste, tooth brush, and her make-up she quickly grabbed her brush, soap, toothpaste, and tooth brush in a frenzy. With her arms full she had a hard time opening the door and closing it behind her, racing to the dorms' bathroom she tried to go into the girls' bathroom only to find Riku, the janitor for the girls, cleaning up the bathroom.

Riku's long black hair was tied back to prevent it from getting in the way of her cleaning. Since Riku's back was to Yuki she did not see Yuki coming.

"Riku-san, can I use the restroom?" Yuki said but Riku did not respond she just kept sweeping.

Noticing a wire sticking out of Riku's pocket Yuki saw that she was listening to her radio, the idea to tap Riku on the shoulder came to mind but she found it difficult to do it for her arms were full with her stuff. When at last she managed to balance her things she tapped Riku on the shoulder causing her to jump. Riku let out a scream making Yuki laugh, in-between her laugh Yuki managed to say, "Calm down Riku-san, it's just me. " Riku immediately turned around to see who had tapped her.

Taking off her earphones Riku asked, "What do you want? Missy, who goes around scary people for fun."

"I didn't mean to scare you Riku-san. I just needed to get your attention, shouting would not have worked." Yuki answered.

"Tsk, now that you have my attention what do you need? Make it quick." Riku said stopping her sweeping to look at Yuki with an annoyed look.

"Can I use the bathroom real quickly, Riku-san?" Yuki pleaded making her eyes huge to get Riku's sympathy.

Bringing her fingers up to her chin she began to tap them lightly on her chin contemplating whether or not to let Yuki use the restroom.

"Let me consider it…No! Not even your teary eyes convince me to let you." Riku said.

"Oh come on Riku-san! I really need to get ready for class. I'm already late as it is." Yuki whined.

"I'm sorry but the bathroom is a mess, if I let you use it I will be behind in my work which means an extra hour of cleaning. Use the headmaster's restroom." Riku said shaking her head as she resumed her sweeping.

"You're such a meanie Riku-san!" Yuki said sticking out her tongue at the older lady.

"Ha ha I try to be, next time get up earlier Miss Cross." Riku chuckled.

Yuki ran to the headmaster's bathroom when Riku still refused to let her use the bathroom. Hoping no was cleaning the bathroom Yuki increased her speed not paying attention to what was in front of her so she did not see someone standing at the door of the headmaster's bathroom about to turn the knob. Crashing into the person, Yuki dropped her belongings onto the ground and she was falling to the ground herself only a pair of strong arms caught her before she did.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I couldn't see where I was going." Yuki muttered brushing her hair out of her eyes to see who had caught her, the person still held her. Raising her brown eyes to see silver ones sparking back at her with amusement, she felt herself turn bright red and her heart skipped a beat.

"Next time don't carry so much stuff dummy. You might hurt your weak arms." Zero teased still holding her.

"Shut up! I'm not weak for your information. You can let go of me, I can stand up perfectly by myself." Yuki retorted ignoring her frantic heartbeat and trying her best to escape from his embrace.

"But what if I don't want to let you go?" Zero whispered lowering his lips to Yuki's.

Yuki stilled her action to gaze up at Zero, Zero's eyes were half close and his lips were mere inches away from her lips, her heart beat even more furiously than before and shivers of anticipation ran up and down her arms. At that moment the dream she had earlier replayed itself in her mind; she did want him to kiss her more than anything but another part of her resisted to be kiss. She was feeling so confuse and she did not know how to take Zero's advances, this was so strange to her, the Zero she knew would not do this. However she did kinda of like seeing this side of Zero. Deciding he was just playing around with her, Yuki pushed him away from her saying, "Zero! Stop joking around; I have to get ready for class. We can't be any later than we are or the teacher will make us go to supplementary class and detention."

Crouching down to the ground, Yuki began to gather her things in a hurry. Zero crossed his arms over his chest and said, "What makes you think I am joking? I meant what I said last night."

Yuki froze from gathering her things when Zero had said that. She had spent the entire night thinking about why Zero had confessed to her and came up with the idea he was just teasing her. However hearing him say he was serious about what he said only made her feel unsure of what to say or how to act. Yuki began to gather her things without responding to Zero, she was at a lost at what to say to him. Standing up with her arms full again, Yuki went to the door to open it but found it hard to. Zero came by her side placing his hand on the door knob.

"Yuki, we need to talk about what happened last night." Zero quietly said.

Yuki pushed his hand away to try the knob again this time it opened and she sprint inside closing and locking the door before Zero could come inside. Zero knocked on the door saying, "I'm serious Yuki we have to talk!"

"I know we do but right now I have to get ready for class." Yuki called out feeling horrible for avoiding talking to Zero; she leaned against the door and sucked in a few breaths to calm her heart down. It's just she had to think about her feelings; they were all jumble together making it hard to figure out which ones were true and which ones were not. The dream did not really help matters, it only confused her more.

Zero slump against the door feeling dejected and lost. What was he suppose to do? The headmaster told him to give Yuki time to think but she thought he was joking about having feelings for her; he did not want her thinking that. Talking was the only solution he could think of right now to clear up her misunderstanding. He wanted to skip going to class to talk to her but knew she would not want to skip class. Zero let his eyes close trying to recall the dream he had last night, the dream had been about Yuki. In a moment the dream came rushing back to him; _He stood at the window feeling the breeze of the wind outside, the room he stood in was completely dark and lonely. His chest hurt from some mysterious bloody scratch marks he had no idea where he got from. Sensing a pair of eyes looking at him from the dark room he turned to see who it was. Yuki stood there staring at him, he felt his lust taking over and he moved over to where she stood frozen, making sure to walk slowly to avoid scaring her away. When he reached her side she gently touched his chest making him wince slightly from the pain of the scratch marks_. _Zero saw tears roll down her cheek and he felt his chest tighten with anguish, he did not want her to cry for him. He gently cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her. He captured her lips like before, kissing her tenderly so she would not become frighten like last time. He felt her arms wrap them selves around his neck and their kiss deepen. Happiness swells in his chest at Yuki's acceptance and he wanted more of her. He broke the kiss off to let his lips travel down to her neck, he flicked his tongue out and he felt his fangs come out on their own accord. He then nipped her, drawing out blood; he drank it greedily loving the delicious taste of it. Becoming intoxicated with Yuki's blood, Zero bit Yuki harder and he ignored Yuki's cry of pain. _After that he woke up in a sweat, feeling disgusted with himself for hurting Yuki like that. Zero curled his hands into fists trying to ignore the desire to drink Yuki's blood. The dream was so very vivid he could still taste her lips and her blood. It was a good thing a door stood between him and Yuki otherwise he might have lost complete control over his animal instincts. Sliding down to the floor he waited patiently for Yuki to finish.

Yuki went to the sink to turn the water on, she put her hand under the falling water to feel if the water was just right but it was icy cold making her pull her hand away immediately. She waited for the water to turn warm before she scooped water into her hands splashing it on her face. Yuki turned the faucet off to get her bottle of face soap she popped the top open and squeezed some soap onto her hand. Rubbing the soap onto her face she let the soap stay on her face for a minute to make sure it cleanse her face properly before taking it off with water. Next she grabbed her tooth brush putting cinnamon tooth paste on it, her favorite, to brush her teeth. When she finished brushing her teeth she took off her clothes to change into her school uniform. Grabbing her brush from the counter she brushed her hair several times before it stayed the way she wanted it. If she had more time she would put gel in her hair but she was running out of time.

Once Yuki finished getting ready she went to the door to open it. She stood several seconds looking at the door taking in deep breaths to calm her fragile nerves; her nerves were like this because she did not know how to behave around Zero. Yuki turned the lock slowly hoping Zero would not try to talk her right now. Yuki turned the knob of the door, letting the door fling open. Zero ended up falling backwards since he was still leaning against the door. Zero laid sprawl on the ground looking up at Yuki who jumped over him to get out of the bathroom. Yuki sped down the hall carrying her things to her room leaving Zero behind.

'I'm sorry Zero for running out on you like that but I can't talk to you right now when I'm late for class and confuse about my feelings.' Yuki thought sadly as she made her way through the bedroom door, dumping her things on her bed. She quickly put on mascara and lip gloss before sprinting off to class with her book bag in hand.

Yuki reached her first period class breathless, the class was currently taking notes that were on the board and the teacher stood in front of the class talking about the notes. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her; the students looked at her in surprise whereas the teacher frowned at her.

"Miss Cross do you know what time it is?" The teacher sarcastically asked.

Yuki went to her seat running her hand nervously through her hair and turning red from embarrassment due to all the stares she received. "I'm sorry Hanazawa sensei. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Be sure to keep it. Hurry and get your notebook out to copy these notes, we have only thirty-five minutes left in class." Hanazawa said resuming going over the notes.

Yuki took out her notebook and pencil to hurriedly copy down the notes. Her friend Yori stopped taking notes to look over at Yuki. She noted that Yuki appeared exhausted and troubled.

"What's wrong Yuki? Why were you late?" Yori whispered to Yuki being careful to not to get Mr. Hanazawa's attention.

Without taking her eyes off the board, she kept her hand writing as she whispered back, "Nothing really."

"You're such a liar Yuki!"

Sighing Yuki knew her friend would not believe her when she had said nothing was wrong. Yori knew her better than anyone else since they grew up together. Yuki would tell her what was wrong except she did not know how to say it. Besides she was too embarrass to say what happened between her and Zero. At that moment the classroom door opened and Zero walked in casually as if he was not late. His hair was slick back from his face, clinging to his neck due to it still being wet. Everyone in class turned to look at Zero as Zero strolled to his seat. Yuki gazed at Zero in disbelief of his calm behavior, how could he be so calm coming in late as if nothing happened. Zero returned her stare causing Yuki to look away to hide her blush, with his hair slick back she could clearly see his silver eyes, eyes that held her captive if she stared into them too long.

"Kiryu! Why are you late? First Yuki now you! It better be a good reason for missing half the class." Mr. Hanazawa asked impatiently crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for Zero to answer.

Zero sat down in his usual seat taking out his notebook without replying. Looking up he saw that Mr. Hanazawa waited for his reply so he merely said, "I slept in."

"Ugh, why am I not so surprised? I've should've guess it would be something like that since you always come to class early and fall asleep. I will excuse the tardy this one time but not next time. I expect you to stay awake in class today so be sure to get these notes into your notebook."

Zero nodded writing down the notes rapidly ignoring everyone stares. Yuki put her pencil down when she finished copying down the notes. Resting her head on her hand she listlessly listened to the teacher talk about the notes they took down. Yuki felt so very tired, her eyes were closing against her will and she had to fight against the yawn trying to escape through her mouth. It would be very bad if she fell asleep in class now, especially if Mr. Hanazawa noticed her sleeping. Yuki pinched herself to wake up but that did not really work since she barely pinched herself. Yuki looked to see if Zero was paying attention and saw with amusement that he was fast asleep. 'So much for promising to stay awake in class Zero.' If Mr. Hanazawa saw Zero sleeping he would no doubt shout at him. Shaking her head slightly to wake herself Yuki turned back to Mr. Hanazawa. He was pointing to a quote he just wrote down.

"I will read this quote by Virginia Woolf and after I finish I want you to define the word underline and tell me what Virginia meant." Mr. Hanazawa said.

Yuki's eyes were closing again but she was listening to Mr. Hanazawa recite the quote, " 'She wondered what he was looking for; were there waves beating upon a shore for him, too, she wondered, and heroes riding through the leaf-hung forests? For perhaps the first time in her life she thought of him, as a man, young, unhappy, tempestuous, full of desires and faults'" Hearing the last line prompt Yuki to think about Zero, his kiss, and her dream that she had of him. Her eyes opened wide and she stood up saying, "I do not!"

Mr. Hanazawa stopped talking and everyone in class turned to look at her, mostly everyone giggled at her outburst. She heard a few say, "I do not what? What did she mean anyways?"

"Miss Cross I try to be lenient with you and Mr. Kiryu but you two are always slacking off. I must ask you to stay for supplementary class and detention." Mr. Hanazawa said turning his attention to Zero to see if he was listening,"Mr. Kiryu are you actually paying attention back there?" Spotting Zero's head on the desk and his arms over his head made Mr. Hanazawa furious.

"Mr. Kiryu wake up this instant! I thought I told you to stay awake!"

Zero lifted his head up to groggily reply, "I couldn't help it my eyes closed by them self. I finished writing down the notes so I did do my work this time."

"That may be but you still are not supposed to sleep in class. I want you to stay for supplementary class and detention as well."

"Sure, whatever." Zero replied putting his head back down on his desk.

"Hey that does not mean you can go back to sleep?!" Mr. Hanazawa nearly shouted but the bell rang overhead signaling that class has ended.

A guy walked by Zero's desk and smacked him on the head to wake him up. Zero immediately got up furiously asking, "Who did that?!"

"Class has already ended, Kiryu. You would not wake up if I did not smack you." The boy said walking away from Zero before Zero could hit him.

"Let me trying smacking you to see if you like it." Zero retorted going after the guy with a death glare.

Yuki and Yori were the last to leave the class. Yori giggled making Yuki turn to look at her. "Why are you giggling, Yori?"

"You and Zero are the same, you two always manage to get on Mr. Hanazawa's bad side. Why did you shout like that in class, were you daydreaming or something?"

"Sorta. Listen Yori… what does it mean if you dream about someone who you always thought as a friend being something more than a friend?" Yuki asked hesitantly.

"Hmm, a friend being more than a friend…I think your dream is telling you that you no longer just see this person as a friend but as something more. Who is this friend? You have piqued my curiosity, I want to know!" Yori answered.

"Ah, I'm sorry I gotta go to my next class now before I'm late for that class too. Thanks for the advice, Yori." Yuki said running to her math class in a hurry to get on time.

"That's so unfair Yuki! You're suppose to tell me who it is!!" Yori called after Yuki.

For the next several classes Yuki spaced out thinking about what Yori told her. 'It couldn't possibility be true. How can I see Zero as more than a friend? I always had my heart set on Kaname…I mean to say I do have my heart set on Kaname. I know the events of yesterday just triggered the dream so it has no meaning whatsoever about how I feel towards Zero, yeah that has to be it. There's no possible way I like Zero as a boyfriend, I mean come on he is always making me mad and at times I want to bop him one on the head for ticking me off.' Satisfy with her last thought Yuki finished her class work in time before the bell rang.

"Aww man, after lunch I have two more classes then afterwards supplementary class with Zero again! Then after that I have detention with him too! Could the day get any worse than that?" Yuki mumbled to herself as she headed to the cafeteria.

Spotting Yori up ahead she ran to her friend to stand in line with her. "Hey, Yori what is this line serving?"

"Teriyaki chicken with white rice and vegetables." Yori replied bored then she suddenly remembered what Yuki had told her earlier, "Hey are you going to tell me who it was you dreamt about as more than a friend? Wait let guess you dreamt about Kaname, right? Oh, wait a minute you already know you have feelings for him so it must be Zero then, right?"

Turning red from her friend's comment she quickly denied the guess by waving her hands around saying, "No, no it wasn't Zero. It was Kaname I dreamt about."

"I don't know Yuki; you don't sound too convincing to me." Yori said suspicion evident in her voice.

"How could it be Zero if he and I are not really that close?" Yuki stubbornly asked avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Hmm, you may be right but still why do I get the feeling you are lying?"

"He he it's just your imagination is all." Yuki said feeling relieved that they were next to get their plates of teriyaki chicken.

Yori did not pursue the topic anymore much to Yuki's immense relief. They spent the entire lunch hour chattering away about their favorite books, homework, and Kaname. Yori and Yuki threw away their plastic plates and then they said good-bye to each other, each heading off to a different class. Yuki just had two more regular classes to go to before going to supplementary class and detention. The time went by really fast to Yuki for she was already on her way to supplementary class. It would be just her and Zero in the class. Yuki felt apprehension settle in the bottom of her stomach it was probably because Zero would use this opportunity to talk about what happen last night. Even though she told herself earlier that she was no longer confuse she still felt confuse. Yuki walked into the class to see that Zero was already there, waiting for her to come so class would start. Yuki chose the seat far from Zero to avoid being close to him. When she sat down, Mr. Hanazawa began teaching them.

"That's it for today Miss Cross and Mr. Kiryu. I hope to see you on time for class tomorrow and awake. You are dismiss; you now have to go to detention." Mr. Hanazawa said.

Zero and Yuki went out of the class together, something Yuki was trying to avoid doing but Zero matched her pace. Yuki increased her pace to leave Zero behind but Zero stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Hey quit avoiding me, I told you we have to talk." Zero said still holding onto Yuki.

"Let go Zero. We have to go to detention before we are late and we might have to stay all night. It's bad enough we can't get dinner but if we miss our duty as the disciplinary committee we won't be able to make sure that the day class goes to their dorm." Yuki replied.

"You really mean to say you don't want to talk and that you want to see your precious Kaname." Zero bitterly said letting Yuki go.

"Zero that's not it. I will talk to you later okay, I promise. I really don't want to go to another detention, please understand." Yuki said.

"Fine, let's get this detention over with." Zero answered frowning.

Yuki laughed at Zero's expression and took off to detention with Zero walking grumpily behind her. The tension between them seemed to be gone for now making it seem like the good old days of playful teasing. The teacher for detention turned out to be an old woman who told them to sit apart since she did not want them to talk to each other.

Yuki picked a spot by the window to look out and Zero sat in the back of the class. Yuki stared out of the window to see the sun setting, the sky turned reddish gold, a beautiful color, and she soon heard a bunch of girls squealing with happiness.

"Oh no! The night class is coming to class already and the day class is still lingering around. I knew this would happen if we take to long to be in detention." Yuki muttered looking at the clock as if she could make time speed up so she could leave to direct the day class to their dorm.

Yuki could not bear being here any longer so she waved her hand up to get the old teacher's attention. Finally waking up from her doze the old teacher saw Yuki's hand up in the air and she said, "Yes?"

"Can we leave now?" Yuki asked.

"Let me see…" Mrs. Taka said looking at a paper Mr. Hanazawa must have given her. "Your teacher said I have to keep you for a full hour and it has not been a full hour yet, Miss Cross. I'm sorry but you will have to wait."

Groaning softly Yuki put her head down on the desk feeling utterly useless. A knock sounded on the class door and then she heard someone enter. Yuki lifted her head to see who it was to find Kaname standing in front of her with a plate of delicious looking food in his hand.

"Kaname?! What are you doing here?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, that is something I want to know too. You're suppose to be monitoring the night class's behavior since we're not there." Zero put in from the back of the class.

Kaname ignored Zero's comment to answer Yuki, "I heard from your fellow classmates that you got detention with Kiryu. I figured you must be starving since you missed your dinner. So I bought this for you, I remembered you enjoyed mongolian beef spicy and I got you a steam bun. I also bought you a can of green tea, I'm sorry I could not get anything else."

"No, no that's fine Kaname, I appreciation you going out of your way to bring me something to eat that was very thoughtful of you." Yuki answered blushing.

"It was no trouble at all. For you I would do anything." Kaname said setting the plate of food and green tea on Yuki's desk.

Yuki was speechless from Kaname's reply; she did not expect him to say something like that. He was really noble, something she always admired about him. Yuki hear Zero's pretend coughing which he did to disguise his frustration of Kaname. The old teacher stood up from her desk to go over to talk to Kaname.

"Young man since when did you come in?" Mrs. Taka asked spotting Kaname for the first time.

"Just now, sensei. I came to give Miss Cross dinner. I will leave now." Kaname said then he whispered, "I'll see you later Yuki."

Yuki nodded bashfully, she could not wait for later when she would see Kaname. Zero groaned loudly feeling irritated at Kaname. Yuki began to eat her dinner from Kaname, she offered some to Zero but he refused saying, "I will not eat anything that guy brings."

The time flew by and Yuki found herself racing to the door. She was hoping Kaname would be in the hallway waiting for her but he was not. Hearing giggling from way down the hallway, Yuki went to investigate it, it was probably girls from the day class she had no time in thinking about Kaname. Guilt came over her for not waiting for Zero, she had promised him she would talk to him yet here she was leaving him behind again. She dislike doing this to him but she could not bring herself to face him so soon. The dream she had of him still bugged her and the way her heart would now beat faster every time he was around her mystified her, this never happened before. She needed more time to think over what these strange emotions Zero bought out in her.

Author's Note: I made this chapter really long but hopefully you enjoyed it! I will try to make the next chapter just as long. If you're wondering who Riku and Taka were I just made them up. The manga did not mention the name of Yuki's and Zero's teacher so I made it up also.


End file.
